Redemption
by Tempus Irreparabile Fugit
Summary: Après sa fuite du Sanctuaire, Tilda se met à douter. A-t-elle fait ce qu'il fallait faire? ce qu'elle devait faire? Mais alors pourquoi en souffre-t-elle autant ? Post 2x10


**Hey;**

 **Je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'aie rien écrit, mais je reviens avec un petit OS sur une série que j'ai découvert assez récemment et que j'ai littéralement dévoré ;)**

 **Du coup c'est un petit OS centré sur le personnage de Tilda et sa relation avec la Veuve après le final de la saison 2. Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'aie rien écrit donc je ne sais pas si la qualité sera au rendez-vous, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis sa fuite avec Odessa. Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait abandonné la Veuve, qu'elle avait trahie sa propre mère. Une semaine qu'elles courraient le plus loin possible du Sanctuaire. Une semaine que son inquiétude pour M.K. la rongeait. Une semaine s'était écoulée, mais le regard de sa mère à ce moment-là, la hantait encore.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur leur campement. Odessa s'était endormie immédiatement après s'être arrêtée, épuisée par toutes ces heures passées à conduire. Tilda l'enviait presque, elle aurait aimé pouvoir trouver le sommeil si facilement. Cela faisait une semaine que la brune ne dormait plus, une semaine qu'elle n'osait plus fermer les yeux. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait, le regard de sa mère, meurtri par la peine et la déception, meurtri par sa trahison, lui apparaissait. C'était un regard qu'elle ne pouvait pas affronter, il faisait remonter bien trop de remords, de la culpabilité même.

Pourtant une partie d'elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison ce soir-là. Une partie d'elle savait que sa mère n'était pas différente des autres Barons. Une partie d'elle le savait, alors pourquoi souffrait-elle autant de l'avoir trahie, de l'avoir déçue ? Ce que la Veuve avait fait à Veil, son alliance avec Quinn, ses intentions vis à vis de M.K., elle pouvait trouver des dizaines de justification à sa trahison, alors pourquoi n'y en avait-il pas une qui soulage sa douleur ? L'expression qu'affichait la Veuve à ce moment, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'oublier ? Pourquoi devait-elle avoir l'air si faible, si brisée ? Pourquoi ?

Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire, elle devait la trahir. Ce qu'était devenue la Veuve, ce que le pouvoir avait fait de sa mère, elle devait l'arrêter. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si coupable ? La Veuve était une mère pour elle, elle lui avait tant donné. Elle l'avait sauvée quand tout semblait désespéré, elle l'avait aimée quand elle était toute seule, sans personne. Depuis elle n'avait cessé de veiller sur elle, maintes fois elle avait mis sa vie en danger pour elle. Elle s'était battue pour elle, elle avait frôlé la mort pour elle. Elle était devenue une mère pour elle. Quel genre d'enfants trahit sa mère ? À quel moment Tilda était-elle tombée au niveau de Ryder ? Elle aurait aimé pouvoir prétendre être différente de lui, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle avait fait exactement la même chose que lui.

Les remords, disparaissent-ils avec le temps ? Une semaine s'était peut-être écoulée, mais les remords serraient toujours son cœur comme au premier jour.

Si une partie d'elle savait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire, une autre aimait encore la Veuve, une autre ne pouvait renier la seule mère qu'elle n'eut jamais eu. Malgré tous ses défauts, malgré toutes les erreurs qu'elle ait pu faire, sa mère avait sauvé des vies, à commencer par la sienne. Elle avait fondé un refuge pour recueillir les abandonnés du système, un asile pour offrir la liberté à ceux que les Barons avaient asservi, un lieu où tous seraient libres et égaux. Elle avait déclaré la guerre aux Badlands tout entier pour ramener la justice dans cette société abusive, était partie en croisade seule contre tous, prête à y laisser la vie, pour ses idéaux nobles et justes. Elle était descendue dans la boue pour y ramasser ceux qui avaient été abaissés au rang d'objets. Ceux-là même, elle les a accueillis et les a élevé au statut d'hommes. Tilda ne pouvait oublier toutes ces fois où sa mère l'avait prise dans ses bras après un cauchemar, susurrant de douces paroles réconfortantes au creux de son oreille. Toutes ces fois, c'était la chaleur de l'amour d'une mère qu'elle avait ressentie. Elle lui avait appris à être forte, elle lui avait appris à être digne, elle lui avait appris à être juste. Elle lui avait appris à vivre même.

Tout était plus simple avant, avant qu'elle ne commence à douter. Qu'elle ne perde confiance. Elle aimait sa mère, mais cet amour l'avait empêchée de voir la vérité pendant trop longtemps. Tilda ne savait plus quoi croire, qui croire. Elle était perdue. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle n'était plus sûre de savoir qui était vraiment sa mère, plus sûre d'avoir un jour su qui elle était. Jusqu'à maintenant elle l'avait toujours défendue, toujours suivie ses ordres, mais aujourd'hui elle était seule. Elle devait trouver les réponses seule.

Mais elle ne trouverait rien en fuyant. Ce n'est pas en abandonnant tout derrière elle, en abandonnant sa mère, M.K., les Badlands, les Barons, en abandonnant sa vie qu'elle trouverait quoi que ce soit. Non. La seule personne susceptible de lui fournir les réponses qu'elle voulait n'était nul autre que sa mère, Minerva. Ce ne serait qu'en la confrontant que Tilda pourrait savoir. Le soir où elles s'étaient affrontées, des mots avaient été échangés, des paroles que maintenant Tilda regrettait. Alors cette fois, elle allait la confronter sans laisser ses émotions, ses doutes, sa frustration, ses peurs prendre le dessus. Elle la confronterait et si vraiment sa mère était devenue cette personne que les autres voyait en elle, alors ce serait à elle, en tant que Régente, de la faire revenir à la raison, ce serait à elle de l'arrêter. Elle avait bien conscience que l'arrêter pouvait aussi signifier la tuer. Mais même si la seule idée de tuer sa propre mère lui donnait des nausées, c'était quelque chose qu'elle seule devait faire. Elle était sa fille, et la Veuve était sa mère. La Veuve lui avait donné la vie, seule Tilda pouvait lui prendre la sienne.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis sa fuite avec Odessa, une semaine s'était écoulée avant qu'elle ne trouve le courage d'aller affronter la vérité, une semaine passée à fuir sur les routes, une semaine passée à fuir ses responsabilités. Tilda ne perdrait plus un jour, dès le lendemain elle retournerait au Sanctuaire pour y confronter sa mère.

Cette nuit lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, pour la première fois depuis une semaine elle ne vit pas le regard déçu de sa mère.

 **Et voilà c'est déjà fini, merci d'avoir lu et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en review**

 **Au fait j'hésite à un en faire un second du point de vue de la Veuve, donc si l'idée vous tente dites le moi et je verrai si je peux**


End file.
